Thirst
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: "Is he a Zombie, or a Vampire?" Tucker asked in horror. "No, I think he's both." There is a new menace in Amity Park, an experiment gone wrong infects Danny with a new disease, now Danny is craving nothing but blood and Ectoplasm, can Team Phantom find a cure for Danny and the other victims before he drains all the citezens of Amity Park of their precious fluids.
1. Chapter I: The Nightmare Begins

**Hello fellow Authors and readers of Fanfiction, okay first of all let me get this out of the way, for the next two weeks I have stuying for fianl exams and the exams, also I will also remind you all that as an author I will do my best to ge tnew chapters of Daughter of a Phantom out when I can, they will be done when they are done, you can't rush these things otherwise you will get writers block. Now this is a new story I felt I would do, a recent episode of Transformers Prime reminded me of an old story idea of mine and I really want to tell it, so this was also slightly inspired by that episode of Transformers Prime, so if you have seen it then you know why there are simularites, also I wanted to get into this genre a little more nad write a story I wanted to read same with Daughter of a Phantom, there are stories like this out there but not the ones I'm looking for, they are either copies of each other or the stray to far from the show and should be AU, now I'm not condeming that, authors are free to write what they want, however I'm writing this because this is what I'm looking, for, it won't be long, maybe 12 chapters, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter I: The Nightmare Begins**_

* * *

It was just another day in Amity Park, it was almost summer; students were eagerly counting down the remaining days of school, while also studying for their final exams. The birds were signing their songs, flowers were blooming and the sun was shining down on the town, but not everything is what it seemed. For every town has secrets, Amity Park is no different, it's plagued by ghosts, there is at least one attack a day, however today, something would happen, something that would even make the ghosts weary. For everything was not alright in this town at the moment, in fact if you were anywhere near a certain mansion, you would hear the most ungodly screams of agony.

Vlad was staring at the monitor, reading the data of his latest experiment, ignoring the pained screams of his specimen behind him. Vlad had read over the results again and again, he just didn't understand, what was going wrong. He had repeated the experiment ten times now, changed it each time and still he was getting nothing. He looked at a vial that lay on the table next to him; he picked it up and looked at the glowing green liquid inside. There was another loud bellow from his specimen, Vlad had almost had it.

"Will you shut up you deformed freak, I'm trying to think."

"Please…make…it…stop." The thing bellowed.

"I will as soon as I get the proper results."

"Trouble with your experiments Plasmius?"

Vlad turned around to see a familiar figure walk inside his lab, the lighting was reflecting off his metallic hide.

"Skulker, I take it you've gotten what I've asked for?"

"Indeed, here is the sample you were asking for." said Skulker handing Vlad a second vial.

"Excellent, you've done well."

"Might I also suggest you keep you lab rat quiet, I could hear him yelling from above ground, the humans might get suspicious if they hear pained screams coming from the mansion of their mayor."

"Hopefully I won't need him for much longer; I think I've got the right mixture this time."

Skulker watched as Vlad started to poor ingredients into a chemical mixture, he then turned to look at the specimen that was strapped to a lab table. Bindings around its hands and feet, it was jerking around trying to get out. Yet Skulker couldn't help but think the specimen looked familiar, it was small, scrawny and had scars and bruises all over it, and it was so skinny and unhealthy that it looked like a skeleton with skin covering it. It had tattered clothes covering it and its eyes were blazing green, it had white hair which turned black at the temples, it spoke out again, and Skulker realized he had seen this before.

"Help…me…free…me"

"What have you done to the whelp here?"

"That's not Daniel, Skulker I would never experiment on Daniel, this was a failed attempt at cloning him again, I don't waste my resources and I was in need of a Guinea Pig for my latest experiment."

"He looks like he's in so much pain; might I ask what you have been doing to him?"

"I'm trying to come up with a little something I call an Ecto-Booster, a serum that is designed to boost one's ectoplasm levels for a period of time, this way my attacks will be more powerful and will take as little power and energy as possible, however I've run into a little snag, it seems to be doing the opposite effect, instead of boosting Ectoplasm, it seems to be draining it instead, draining it much faster than the body can replenish, that's why I asked you to bring me this sample of Anti-Ectoplasm." Vlad says holding up the vial Skulker brought him, which was glowing purple.

"But how is that supposed to help, Anti-Ectoplasm dose the opposite of normal Ectoplasm?"

Vlad poured a little bit of the vial into the mixture, turning the green liquid into a sinister shade of violet, he then put the half empty vial down on the table next to the mixture and other vials of chemicals; and walked over to the monitor to read some results.

"True Skulker, Anti-Ectoplasm dose do the opposite of normal Ectoplasm, however I believe I can change that, my serum was supposed to boost the powers of Ectoplasm, but instead drains it, so If I take my serum in mix it with the Anti-Ectoplasm, I can get one of two things, I can get the opposite effect and have the Anti-Ectoplasm boosting Ectoplasm levels, or it will completely kill the specimen, I accept which either one because then I could use the serum if it ever actually comes to having to kill Daniel. Now I think it's ready do me a favor and pour the rest of the Anti-Ectoplasm into the mixture while I make sure our specimen is ready for another dose."

Skulker did as Vlad said he walked over to the mixture and reached for the vial of Anti-Ectoplasm, however he was distracted by a violent and agonizing scream. He looked over to see the failed clone of Phantom start to jerk around even more, Skulker felt around for the vial, he felt glass and grabbed it, pouring it into the mixture. Vlad then walked towards him with a syringe in his hand, he tipped the top of the needle into the liquid and extracted the serum. Skulker was interested to say the least, imagine a serum that would boost his powers, maybe then he could finally kill the whelp and lay his pelt beside his bed.

"Now hold, still this won't hurt a bit." Vlad said as he jabbed the syringe into the specimen's arm.

Vlad injected the purple serum into the clone's body; he then stepped back and waited for the results. To anyone else this would have been almost unbearable to watch. The clone started to jerk around even more violently and his screams were loader than ever, it looked like he was having a violent seizure, this went on for minutes before he became still. Vlad walked over to the monitor to read the results, the specimen was dead.

"Oh well, at least I have a serum that can kill ghosts, back to the drawing board."

Vlad walked over to the dead body of the clone, its skin had turned pale and its eyes were dull, no longer glowing with the fierce light that burns in Danny's eyes. Vlad bent down and started to undo the first strap on the table, he had to ditch the body. The next thing he knew he was flying across the room, he slammed into a wall and felt to the ground. Vlad recovered and looked up to see the specimen jerking around even more breaking free of its restraints and falling to the ground. Vlad got back up and cautiously moved towards the specimen.

"What the hell is going on, you're supposed to be dead?" Vlad asked, but all he got was a terrifying response.

"Need…..Ectoplasm!"

The specimen then shot it's head up and roared at Vlad and Skulker, it's eyes were now glowing a fierce purple, the same as the Anti-Ectoplasm and its mouth was open to reveal a mouth full of sharp fangs, it got up and started to walk towards Vlad. Before Vlad knew anything the creature was right on top of him. Vlad was holding the creatures head, using all his power and strength to keep the creature away, it seemed to be lunging for his neck, and it kept muttering Ectoplasm. Skulker quickly leapt into action and fired a ghost ray at the creature, sending it flying off Vlad and into a wall.

"Do you really think that thing was trying to…?"

"Suck out my Ectoplasm, it looked that way, and we need to get out of here."

Before the creature could get back up, both of them were out of the lab and in the mansion, catching their breath.

"What happened, since when do dead ghosts, or heck half ghosts come back from the dead?"

"His eyes were glowing purple, just like the Anti-Ectoplasm, maybe that had something to do with it."

"You mean this stuff?" Skulker said showing him the vial he poured into the mixture.

"Skulker, you idiot that's not the Anti-Ectoplasm vial, give me that."

Vlad snatched the vial out of Skulker's hands, it was the exact same as the vial Skulker gave him, however its contents were not, Vlad looked at the label, his eyes widened with dread as he read it; _Desmodus rotundus _genetic code. Skulker had poured in the genetic code of a vampire bat. Suddenly a hologram of his love, Maddie Fenton formed in front of him.

"Excuse me my love, but the specimen has escaped and is now heading towards the city."

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun, Vlad and Skulker what have you done, so this thing is basiclly a zombie vampire, it's a normal vombie, however instead of devouring it's victims it sucks out their Ectoplasm like a vampire, I'm combining the two, no let's see who do we know that has Ectoplasm...I'll try to have the second chapter out tomorrow or in the next two days, I really needed something else to write about, so anyways I hope you have enjoyed this little inroduction and hope you stick around through the rest of it, please favorite/follow if you like it and please review, let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	2. Chapter II: Patient Zero

**Hello and welcome fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, well my here it is, the next chapter in my latest story Thirst. For those of you who are not regular followers of my stories I suggset you check out my story Daughter of a Phantom which has been well recived, if oyu like Dani/Danny Father/Daughter stories please take a look, okay now with Ad's out of the way we can finally get on to the next chapter, also a reminder that this week a nd next week I have studying for my exams and my exams but I wills till try to update this story the best I can, I hoep you enjoy**

**Also I forgot to write this last chapter, no I do not own Danny Phantom, he is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodean.**

**Also PLEASE READ, please read this statement, sometimes when I write a story I will have a Soundtrack Option labled, this is when I list a certain song or music that I want you to listen to while reading or thinking of this sotry to get you hyped up or to inhance the experience.**

**Soundtrack Option: Rock the Night by DJ bobo**

**Now I'm sad to say that this song is rare however you can find it in youtube, just go to youtube and search, Rock The Night Happy Halloween, there is a video by an angelofdrkness101 playing the song with clips of villains from cartoons and movies, including DAN PHANTOM. I wanted to just make note of this, that this song will be the main theme song of this whole story, I hope you enjoy it and this story**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Patient Zero**_

* * *

The sound of a heavy textbook slamming down on his desk was all it took to jolt Danny Fenton awake. Being a half-human, half-ghost superhero had its challenges; one was patrolling the city in at night, having to give up sleep for his duty; and know he had just been busted again trying to catch forty winks in English class. Danny looked up to see his English teacher, Mr. Lancer staring down at him with disappointment and anger in his face.

"Mr. Fenton, would you please refrain from falling asleep in my class, I know your young mind might think this is boring compared to your rock and roll music and video games but it is important that you learn this stuff." He said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer turned around and walked back towards the chalkboard, continuing to teach the lesson. Danny could hear the snickers of some of the popular from behind him. Danny tried to concentrate on the lesson, but that was hard when someone is throwing crumpled paper at you. Danny felt a piece of paper hit him in the back of the head, he bent down and picked it up. It was a message from his best friend Sam. The two started to pass the note between each other.

* * *

**_"Another late night?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"Who was it this time, Skulker, Technus, The Box Ghost; Johnny 13?"_**

**_"You got 3 out of 4; it was Technus, The Box Ghost, Johnny 13 and Desiree."_**

**_"All in one night, Danny you can't do that to yourself."_**

**_"Well what am I supposed to do, let them cause havoc?"_**

**_"No, Danny we're your friends, we know your secret we can help you, we could have easily taken care of The Box Ghost, and all we have to do is wish Desiree into your Thermos."_**

**_"I just need to wake up and get out of this class, where's a ghost attack when you need it?"_**

* * *

As if on cue, or by jinx, Danny felt a shiver down his spine and could see a blue wisp of air pour out of his mouth, his Ghost Sense had gone off. Danny didn't know if he should kick himself or be excited, he didn't want to make a habit of wishing for attacks, but he was glad he could finally get out of this class. Danny raised his hand to ask Mr. Lancer permission to go to the bathroom or nurse's office.

Suddenly the room shook and everybody fell out of their chairs as an explosion of purple light and dust appeared at the side of the room. Danny looked up into the clearing smoke to see the attacker, but it looked different from any other ghost he'd face. It looked like a skeleton that still had its skin, it looked like a Holocaust survivor that Danny had seen in pictures, it had tattered black clothes covering it. Its skin was pale and its eyes were blazing a sinister purple. It took step into the classroom and looked around as if it was looking for something, sensing for something, it looked directly at Danny, it then opened up mouth revealing long sharp fangs and a forked tongue that moved like it was a snake.

"Ectoplasm" it roared.

The thing started to walk towards Danny, Danny looked around, and the classroom was already empty, except for him, Sam, Tucker and the thing. With no one around, Danny stood up and turned into his alter ego. Two blue halos formed around his waist and traveled over his body, turning his hair white, his blue eyes green and turned his clothes into a black and white hazmat suit. Danny quickly moved out of the creature's path and fired a Ghost Ray at the thing, sending it back outside. Danny took flight and flew outside; he landed on the ground and stood a few feet away from the creature; which was starting to get back up.

"Okay listen, I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before so I'm going to guess that your new to this, so I'm going to give you one chance to walk away now, otherwise I'm going to have to feed you a knuckle sandwich." Danny said motioning with his fist.

"Ectoplasm" was all the creature said, before it started to walk towards Danny again.

"Have it your way."

However Danny was not expecting the creature to start to charge towards him, it took all of Danny's focus and agility to dodge the creature's attacks in time. Danny jumped back and fired another Ghost Ray at the creature; the creature dodged the blast and fired a purple Ghost Ray at Danny. Danny was caught unaware and was hit by the attack. Danny fell to the ground and felt himself in pain, the purple energy was flowing over his body, and it felt like it was electrocuting him, hitting every single cell in his body, it felt like the Blood Blossoms. The feeling soon started to pass; Danny heard a roar and looked to see the creature lunging towards him. Danny closed his eyes and raised his arm, bracing himself for impact, but what happened next, he was not expecting.

Instead of feeling the impact and flying back, Danny felt a sharp pain pierce his arm. Danny screamed in pain and his eyes shot open, he looked to see that the creature had bitten his arm, deep enough that Ectoplasm started to pour out of it. The creatures' fangs had dug into his skin like needles; Danny grabbed the creature's head and threw it back; pulling the daggers it had for teeth out of his arm. Danny tried to get up to get some distance, but his arm started to sting, it was cold and warm at the same time and the Ectoplasm kept pouring out. Before Danny knew it the creature had lunged towards him again, this time pinning him to the ground.

Danny looked up to see the creature, it was still bellowing out Ectoplasm, it looked at Danny and opened its mouth. However this time the forked tongue came out of its mouth, it started to look at Danny as if it were alive, then to Danny's horror and surprise, the tongue hissed at him and opened up to reveal a second mouth with fangs, it reminded Danny of the Xenomorphs tongues from the Alien films. The tongue then started to take a bite at Danny; Danny kept having to move his head left and right, back and forth to avoid it. Danny, with no other choice, used all his strength to free his hand, aimed at the creature and fired a ghost ray at the thing's head.

The creature flew off of Danny and came to a stop a few feet from him; Danny picked himself up off the ground and looked at the thing, which lay on the ground, headless. Danny could not believe what he had done, he just killed the thing, he had no choice, and this thing was trying to kill him. Danny looked around, the fight took place in the school yard and already it was being surrounded by reporters and helicopters, they probably got the whole thing, he could see the headline's now, Danny Phantom, Murderer, Phantom Killed Ghoul. Most people would say you can't kill a ghost, but that wasn't true, they could still fade from existence, they can be killed when they are physical or solid. Danny turned around and started to walk around when he heard a sinister sound.

Danny turned around to see the creature start to pick itself off the ground, it was still alive, Danny felt the color drain from his face, as the headless creature raised its arms and started to walk towards him again, like something out of Dead Teacher film. Danny aimed his hand and fired at the thing again and again until it felt to the ground, Danny's eyes widened when the creature melted into a pile of purple goop after. Danny couldn't think of that now, he looked at his arm, still dripping Ectoplasm, he had to get this bandaged, otherwise, he felt like he was going to bleed out, he already felt dizzy. Danny raised his other hand and started to apply pressure to his wounded arm, taking off and heading towards the nurse's office.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song for those of you who listened to it while reading before of during the chapter. I hope to have the third chapter out by the same time tomorrow, now like I always say ifyou love or liek thsi story please favorite and follow, suggest it to others who might like it and review the chapter, please give me feed back and let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
